


Panic Attacks

by JotaroCujojo



Category: Dayshift at Freddy’s
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotaroCujojo/pseuds/JotaroCujojo
Summary: Jack has a panic attack and tries to hide it from Dave, but Dave knows better.





	Panic Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just wrote this since I wanted to see the tangerine and aubergine be dorks with each other  
> Also this takes place before the whole fight with Henry

 Dave never did like silence. It always startled him and reminded him of the days whenever he used to consider himself Henry’s “partner” and watched the kids die in the suits. A shudder passed through the older’s skin as he remembered the way the children took their last, dying breaths, their little lips attempting to part to make some sort of words only for death to catch up to them before they could say anything. 

It also made him worried for the undead tangerine-colored person lounging on the couch lazily as he read a newspaper with a odd look. 

 **FAZBENDER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY OWNED BY JACK KENNEDY DEEMED UNSAFE AFTER ANOTHER CHILD GOES MISSING** was what the tag line read. At first, Dave thought Jack was worried for his Pizzeria since Davetrap had managed to snag another child, but then upon his further inspection, he noticed that Jack had a panicked look in his eyes, and not the normal one the lad had whenever he had to deal with Dave’s Reality self. Jack wasn’t even reading the article, he was just… staring at it. 

And that was very worrisome.

Dave shifted and pulled Jack up into his chest,  gently pushing the newspaper out of Jack’s hands. Jack looked up upon intact and shuddered violently upon Dave’s touches and his breath went rigid. It sounded so _wrong-_ so _unusual_ and Dave just wanted to get to the bottom of what was wrong. 

“I was reading that, y’know.” Jack tried to seem normal, to try and talk to his boyfriend like nothing was wrong but Dave knew better. He rested his hand on Jack’s head, and the tangerine-colored male shuddered again and glanced up at Dave, meeting his white pupils.

”Sportsy, you need to calm down. You can’t read with shaky hands anyway.” Dave’s hand  goes down to Jack’s shoulders, slowly rubbing in circles. Jack tilted his head down and looked at the walls in order to avoid Dave’s eye contact. The business owner didn’t say anything, only letting out a low grumble that sounded like oppositions. Maybe they were. Dave honestly didn’t know.

Jack’s face was a bright red, and with each rub Dave have his shoulder, Jack uncurled and started to relax. His breath came more steady and Dave smiled with relief. The warmth radiating from the atmosphere seemed to calm Dave and Jack’s hearts. 

Before either of them really knew, their eyesight started to get blurry and they peacefully fell asleep, Dave’s arms protectively wrapping around Jack’s sides. So much for a night of needing each other. 


End file.
